<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkness, Hope, &amp; Love by angediary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852286">Darkness, Hope, &amp; Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angediary/pseuds/angediary'>angediary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mutual Pining, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angediary/pseuds/angediary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness had stolen her away from the light, but there in the darkness, a newfound hope was waiting for Reira, two strong arms would catch her if she fell.<br/>And a love that would shine its light on her path of immortality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reira/Keisuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darkness, Hope, &amp; Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything seemed either too bright or too loud, but there was nothing wrong with her surroundings. If anything should be blamed of, it was her new senses. All heightened because of her new nature.</p><p>A vampire.</p><p>A feeling of wrongness settled too deep inside her troubled soul. Rage for the unfairness of her fate, uncertainty of what this vampirism could bring into her life, and everything she had to leave behind.</p><p>Her past, her family, and her humanity.</p><p>The dusk arrived when Reira entered her room and strode towards the window in hasty steps, gripping the dark drapes tightly she almost tore them apart. Her eyes squinted at the afternoon sunlight that streamed through the window glass, both of her hands pulled the drapes harshly to block the sunlight, avoiding direct contact with her skin.</p><p>The darkness spread into the room, a thin golden light managed to shine through the drapes but soon the darkness would win as the night fell. Her fingers clung onto the thick fabric, and Reira closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. Frustration, anger, confusion, whichever it was — it almost ate her alive.Without her realizing, tears began to slip away, falling down her face. Shoulders began to shake with the sob that she tried to keep as quiet as possible.</p><p>Days had passed since Reira being turned, and this was the first time she shed some tears.</p><p>Tears that filled with rage.</p><p>The sound of the door creaked behind her was too loud in her ears. Reira flinched, refusing to turn around to hide her teary eyes. “Who told you to barge in here?” The voice came out shaky and hoarse, despite her best effort to make it harsh.</p><p>The scent of a masculine cologne filled the air, giving away whose presence it could be — she knew this scent too well. Besides, he was the only one who would barge in whenever he wanted.</p><p>
  <em>Keisuke.</em>
</p><p>A scoff, the footsteps came closer. “You’re crying.”</p><p>“I’m not!!” Reira countered, staring at the deep crimson of the drapes. “The sunlight is just too bright.” An excuse, as her fingers let go of the drapes to hide her frustration, hearing the all-too-familiar footsteps halted right behind her. </p><p>“Try better, your lie would never work on me.”</p><p>“Leave me alone.” Harsh, and she meant it. He was the last person she wanted to see her tears, she didn’t want him here. Not now. “<em>Leave,</em> Keisuke.” Instead of her expectancy to hear him leaving the room, she felt a grip on her arm.</p><p>He pulled her around, smirking down to her. “Don’t you know by now, your threats won’t work either.” But his gaze softened, not as harsh as it should be.</p><p>Averting her eyes away, she refused to meet his eyes and attempted to shake off his grip. Reira made a frustrated sound in her throat as her attempt failed. Even as a vampire, her strength couldn’t be compared to his.</p><p>Keisuke strengthened his grip instead, keeping her steady in her feet all the while. He cared about her, after all, or else he won’t be here and spending all of his time worrying about her. “Being a vampire isn’t as bad as you might think, hondje.”</p><p>“You don’t understand! You can’t understand what I feel, so just shut up!” Reira snapped, glaring up at him as she fought her tears from falling down her cheeks. The emotions within her had been unpredictable ever since the day she turned, she gritted her teeth. “I didn’t want this.”</p><p>“I know you’re scared of all these new changes, and you’re more than confused now, but trust me. You’ll get through this.” Keisuke knew she would. All this time of knowing her, no other girl could compare to her.</p><p>Her glare only became harsher as she spoke through her teeth, “You chose this life, but I didn’t.”</p><p>Keisuke’s grip on her arm loosened and his hand rested against the side of her face. “It was only a few days and after you adjusted, it will get better.” He paused, letting his words sink into her. “Trust yourself.” The smirk on his face was confident, he was fully aware that the important part of her adjustment was acceptance.</p><p>If she accepted this life sooner, it would surely become easier to adjust.</p><p>Reira did not peel his hand off, but she looked up to him in disbelief. “How can I trust myself? I’m a vampire now. I can’t even trust myself enough to hold anything without breaking it or tearing it apart.”</p><p>Keisuke laughed a little, “It needs time, I won’t lie about that.” His calloused thumb brushed away the track of tears from her cheek. “But, first, stop crying — that’s the easy part.” He wasn’t someone who would say honeyed words or perfect encouragement, he could only say the truth.</p><p>“I’m not crying.” Her vision was no longer blurred with tears, a mist had cleared up and even though they were in a darkened room, she could see his eyes were burning with unshakable confidence. </p><p>He let out a faint scoff, “With your strong will I know you can go through this, you’re stubborn enough.”</p><p>“Don’t mock me.” Reira’s lips pouted out in disapproval.</p><p>His hand trailed down to rest over her shoulder. “Second, I’ll help you adjust.” Yes, he would do everything in his power to help her adjust to vampirism.</p><p>Her eyes widened immediately. “You will?”</p><p>“You don’t believe me?” He said with a slight mischievous tone before pulling her close against his chest, as close as he could be.</p><p>“Keisu—”</p><p>“I’ll prove it.” Keisuke cut her off, pressing his lips in a thin line — savoring the feeling of her against him. Breathing and <em>alive</em>, a contrast from that night he found her in that alley. Cold, and <em>dead</em>. It was a close call that made him realize how easy she might slip away from him.</p><p>Calmness befell within her from his reassurance. However, Reira was stunned over both of his words and affectionate actions. Keisuke who was always secretive, always closed himself off from others, but now.. “Why? Why you’re being like this.. This isn’t like you.” Her voice shook slightly. Now that he held her close like this, her own feelings had resurfaced through the whirlwind of emotions.</p><p>A long moment passed and when he pulled away, his smirk returned to his face. “Third, close your eyes.”</p><p>Reira blinked once. “Huh? For what?”</p><p>He smirked, “You won’t know unless you close them.”</p><p>An irritated huff, she closed her eyes. At least he was acting like himself now, infuriating and difficult to guess, and she waited for his answer.</p><p>As if her heart had known what it might be, it fluttered wild in its cage as his breath ghosted over her lips.</p><p>Close.. Closer..</p><p>Keisuke leaned down, tilting up her chin to capture her lips with his. Pouring all of the feelings that remained hidden from her into the kiss; feelings that he refused to acknowledge once, that he denied over and over again, but now? Denying the obvious would be pointless, it was too strong to fight against — and undoubtedly, she needed him now more than ever.</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile against her lips, Reira had returned his kiss with a newfound hope.</p><p>The kiss was his wordless answer.</p><p>
  <em>Because I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because I don’t want to lose you again.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>